Fragments
by GS1
Summary: Fragmented thoughts of various characters.
1. Fragments: Vegeta, Saiyajin no Ouji, to ...

# FRAGMENTS: VEGTEA TO KAKKAROT

____________________________________________________________________________________

We are alike, you and I…

In an odd sort of way…

We are the last of a dieing race…

You and I…

We are dark complexioned, you and I…

Very characteristic of Saiyajins…

We are fighters, you and I…

Warriors in fact…

We share similar nobility and honor…

Though mine runs deep and tainted…

We are powerful. We are Saiyajin…

Though you've tried to deny it 

many times

You cannot

You simply cannot

Though we grasp a common link, we are

different you and I…

So do not fret over our similarities…

You are pure. Your light shines all the way through…

Everyone sees it…

And clings to it…

(like moths cling to light)

I am impure. I am dark. It shows…

Everyone knows…

I repel…

I am evil. I am a beast created by a monster.

My roots sink deeply

and cannot be severed…

I am bad.

You are pure, as a crystal in fact…

What luck you had to land on Earth…

Eternally happy…

The perfect life…

A family….

With caring and love…

I never had…

You do not lose because

You simply won't.

I can. I do. I have. I will.

You can smile

with such ease

How?

Is there some secret to it?

You are good.

But untouchably good…

And I am a dark, corrupted demon…

That everybody is afraid of...

We are different, you see…

I am jealous 

of you…

I envy you greatly…

Your family…

Your power…

Your will…

Your luck…

Your friends…

Your happiness…

Your height…

Your looks…

Your childhood…

Your smile…

Why do you have

Everything?

I have nothing.

Nothing, Kakkarot!

Everything I could have had

And should have had

was sucked up by a

treacherous leech!

Whom you wouldn't even let me kill!

Now I am at unrest

for I want to murder it

to make it pay!

To make it pay for

Killing my people…

Killing my family..

Making my race extinct….

Dooming the Saiyajins…

Killing my hope…

Corrupting me to what I am now….

…chopping my pride to bits with machete blades…

He imprisoned me…

In a world of madness…

He made me a monster…

And now I am no better 

…than he…

I clung to pride

to stay alive…

But you wouldn't understand.

At least you try…

I suppose

You have not the slightest

idea…

what it means to be 

desperate.

Crawling through a field of blood…

With indescribable pain….

Killing…

to…

stay…

Alive…

…dangling on the verge of despair….

Nothing to fight for…

except the calls and screams of

your suffering people….

Whom reach out to you

and haunt you at night

Pushing you…

…to take revenge…

Pride was all that remained of me

afterwards….

And even at that,

one could hardly call it 'pride'…

Perhaps 'illusion of will'

would suit it better….

or 'excuse for dark honor'…

I remember

horrible

things…

that I wish I'd

forget.

But how can I when I'm

haunted?!?

I remember

At age seven

Having to rip an 

unborn child

from its mother's

womb

and tossing its bloodied 

remains

on its father…

So…

What are your thoughts of me _now_? __

_ _

Hate?

As usual?

You couldn't even begin

to imagine

what I've done…

If you knew at all…

you'd HATE me

with a passion…

Just as your friends do…

(and they do, although they try to hide it…)

I am mad.

I am insane.

Yes.

Why?

Why me?

I feel so strange here

On Earth…

Where I don't belong…

total stranger…

Alone.

I'm used to it.

I've been on my own..

since I was

five years old…

Kakkarot.

Sometimes I wonder.

What's it like to be you?

You probably

don't even 

know.

You have

more than you

realize.

One thing.

I wonder,

If you have ever felt 

Guilt

as I have?

Maybe once or twice,

But you

Forgot…

You idiot.

Sometimes I wish

I was ignorant

Of the ways of the world…

I knew what sex was at 

Age four…

My first real kill came at

Age three…

I am tainted

With the blood of

COUNTLESS

Men, women, and 

children.

By the way,

Did you know that

Freezer found it hilarious

For one child

To kill another?

And I was a child when Freezer took me 

away…

But within a few weeks of

being in my new home,

I was no longer

a child.

I was forced to grow up.

In fact,

Freezer ripped the roundness of fat from my

'Baby-like cheeks'

to get a point across.

'Don't be cute'

he said…

But you wouldn't understand….

Nobody would

unless they went through it…

But then,

most wouldn't

Survive.

Can you feel real pain, Kakkarot?

The kind that sears through 

Your mind like a

Blade?

Anger?

Fear?

Guilt?

How about Rage?

Real self-guilt?

Worthlessness?

Futility?

Maybe…

Perhaps, you've felt something

Similar..

Such as when your friends died…

But 

it

doesn't

come close to the

Real thing.

(Trust me, you have no idea..)

Just once

I wish someone

Could understand…

But I wouldn't want to wish such discomfort on others!

(I laugh as I write this.) 

I laugh like a maniac, don't I?

Just a little something I

Learned to do in early days….

You will understand.

Your dumb kid might understand

a little.

I'm glad you try.

You couldn't ever possess evil, Kakkarot.

No.

Even coming close

to it

in its weakest form

would cause you to wilt

as I have…

Stupid you!

You're better than me!

ME!

Perhaps that is why

my dreams were

ripped from

my soul and given

to you

to fulfill

You are good and I am not.

Is it my punishment?

I wonder though,

If our roles were switched, and atmospheres switched…

If I were in your place, and

You in mine

Would I be like you,

And you like me?

Perhaps.

Maybe then, you would comprehend me better…

I am lonely

I am evil

I am a shell; an empty husk

of a former child…….

that is lost to eternity……...

Fighting…

You love to fight.

Me too. I once loved it, anyway…

But then, it

merely became

a way of life.

And training was no longer

a fun game,

but a stress relief

to inflict pain

upon myself…

I hate fighting, but I love it…

It's a necessity…

for me

to live.

You love it with the childlike 

Wonder which

Saiyajins are supposed to.

Nevertheless, we

both love to

fight.

You don't under stand me

But you try….

We are the same

You and I…

-Vegeta

_______________________________________________________________________________________

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I own nothing, but my opinion.

This was a letter of Vegeta's fragmented thoughts to Goku. Do you like my "fragmented" format? 

Would you like to see "fragments" of other characters?


	2. Fragments: Son Goku to Vegeta, Prince of...

# FRAGMENTS: SON GOKU (KAKKAROT) TO VEGETA

Dear Vegeta,

I don't---

I don't---

---know _what_ to say…

I—

I—

know nothing of

those sufferings as 

you do.

I—don't 

understand those 

types of things.

Many people

think me a naïve,

stupid,

idiotic,

happy-go-lucky

kind of guy.

Sometimes it hurts.

When I can't pull through.

I wonder—

What everyone will think if

I fail.

And I do,

In many ways fail.

If you want to think of it

this way,

I have failed my Saiyajin people,

by forgetting…

But—but—I'm glad I failed.

When you fail, you learn. 

When you learn, you succeed.

Though I may not know

Of the sulfurous ways…

And harsh frontiers of the battle bays,

I know of—

Love.

Of pure Love.

And I know—

That you might know it too—

If you only opened 

Your eyes…

It can come from the most—

--unlikely of places…

It emanates from 

the heart.

And,

deny it as you might!

you _do_ have a

heart!

That is why—

when you first came here—

at the end of the battle,

I pleaded

--for your

--life…

That genki-dama would—

Have killed you—

Had you not had 

_Some_ good in you…

(though it's masked, hidden, buried…)

I know the joy of

A wife and son;

A family….

And I hope that one day

--you will be 

---blessed as well…

Vegeta…

You're not as cold

or cruel

as you believe yourself to be!

I don't know why…

But—

Even when I first met you—

I favored you over Nappa or Raditz!!

I still argue over—

--whether it was—

Your power?

Was it because I feared you?

Or did I sense a faint trace

of Good

in you?

I bet you find it—

--ridiculous—

that you got mixed up

-with our rag-tag group!!

Hahaha!

I guess it was destiny!!

I am sorry that you suffer,

I really, really am…

even though I don't---

'understand'

---it all, you say…

Y'know…

I remember,

When I was a little boy,

When I found out my grampa died…

I was numb.

I was shocked.

I felt alone for a moment…

But I turned to

my animal friends

for comfort!

I guess these types of feelings are the only ones that can even identify with yours.

And I was reluctant—

--to admit—

-even when there was evidence-

that Grampa's killer 

-was me!!

I feel guilt—

--which I want to push back!

I made excuses..

I blamed my Saiyajin blood!

I blamed others…

I even,

-in a moment's insanity-

blamed you!

And then---

There's the matter…

Of being late…

I'm always so late!!

Late to the battlefield…

Like in our first battle…

The cost—

Were lives.

The lives of my friends.

If you hadn't waited

--those three hours…

then-then-Gohan…..

Which brings another point—

I haven't been there enough for my family lately…

I'm glad they love me bunches…

Or I might have been disowned already!! Haha!

I _am_ lucky!

Sometimes I just don't realize _how_ lucky!!

I have many friends—

But also many enemies!

And I _do_ consider you a friend.

(Though an odd friend.)

I have a deep respect for you…

Not only because of what you've been through,

But because you are a great fighter…

I have learned from you as you have from me.

(By the way, your technique is better than mine!)

You are strong-willed.

I can see the

-fire clearly in your eyes…

Say, I think your hairs sympathizes with your will!

It is a flame as well.

And mine sympathizes with me because

It's goofy!

It's strange to be the

--last of the Saiyajin…isn't it?

And to think—

I denied it at first! Haha!

It hurt…

It hurt to find

--out that I was different.

But I learned to accept.

I remember when I first felt the real Saiyajin blood surge through my veins.

It was… when you 

--died.

I never dreamed—at the time—how hard it

--would be…

--to be rendered the _last_ in

--a mere instant…

I was the last then.

But I swear…

We shared a common link…

And that moment proved it.

Before,

When we were recovering…

We shared nightmares and—something…

I'm not quite sure… A common destiny?

I saw your thoughts…

I saw the Saiyajins and how they worked…

And I saw your immense pride….

Your pride…*whew*

It's _one_ thing you have to be proud of! Haha!

But—but—I had never—previous to Namek—

-touched a dead body..

You may not know,

-but I was the one who—

buried

you…

And when I picked you up…

You were so limp…

And I realized how small you were…

Almost like a child…

You were cold—

-and-

-and-

so—dead.

You were surprisingly light…

Except for your head…

-which—

lolled backward..

-heavily…

Your tears were…

…still wet…

...on your face…

And I was terrified

..to hold a body-

which I knew was 

dead!

But—

I came a step closer

to understanding why—

you are the way

you are…

Your emotion…

And the strength of the Saiyajin people—newly found—gave me strength.

Thank you.

Vegeta, I want to be

-your friend

-so please don't

-envy me.

I am your friend.

And if you ever need-

my help,

I'm here!

Haha! And Vegeta,

I'm not offended by being similar to you!

I admire you,

my fellow

Saiyajin

warrior.

Your friend,

Son Goku!

(Kakkarot)

P.S. ****

*gasp* You called me an idiot!

Author: I own nothing, but my opinion, do not sue me!

_Well…_Goku isn't exactly the most dramatic character, and he may seem slightly OOC to some of you… _but_ this is fanfiction. 

--There is a belief circulating that this is a *yaoi story.

--Gomen (Sorry), *yaoi fans. It wasn't originally written that way!

--But, you are all entitled to your own opinions are interpretations.

--Think of it as you please.

--Thank you.

--Ja ne!


End file.
